Devices for applying consumer products to a subject generally involve a user manually placing a consumer product on the surface to be treated or upon the applicator prior to application. The amount of the product to apply, the viability of the product, the amount of time to apply the product, etc. are often inconsistently performed by the user. Several companies have manufactured products that assist a user in application and some provide moving components, such as rotating and sonic brushes. For example, various brush applicators are provided under the CLARISONIC brand by Pacific Bioscience Laboratories, Inc. of Redmond, Wash. However, improved applicator functionality is desired.